Help From My Friends
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Jane begs Maura to help her out with a problem she created for herself. One Shot. Rizzles


**Based on a tweet from Jane and Maura in reply to ****LiziJ1987 who asked each lady if they would consider dating a woman**

_**Maura Isles: LiziJ1987 well attraction is hard to quantify. Human sexuality is so fluid and unpredictable that it's hard to say.**_

_**Jane Rizzoli: LiziJ1987 But MauraIsles already tells me what to wear, and walks Joe_Friday_Dog with me...so...**_

**One shot! Enjoy  
**

**As usual, the character's aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them.**

**

* * *

**

"Maura, I need you to do something for me," Jane strolled into the morgue with an air of anxiety. "Tell me yes."

"That would depend on what it is you need me to do." Maura closed her laptop shut as she gave the detective her full attention.

Jane rolled her eyes. "I _knew_ you'd make this harder than it has to be." Jane hopped up on Maura's desk and settled herself. "Look, some stuff happened, and Korsak has my phone. I need you to get it back for me."

Maura narrowed her eyes at the woman sitting on her desk. "Why does Korsak have your phone, what happened, and why do you need me to retrieve it for you?"

Jane sighed and fidgeted a little. "We were playing a game of bagel hockey in the hallway, and I _might_ have made a bet about scoring against him. It _may_ have happened that I didn't actually get the score. I _might_ have welched on the bet, and he _may_ have taken my phone hostage until I made good on it."

"What were the conditions of the wager?"

"I told him I'd do _something_ if he scored against me, and he had to do all my paperwork for a week if I scored against him." Jane was staring intently at the floor as she swung a leg back and forth. "Come on, you _have_ to get my phone for me. I mean, I've seen you at work. Remember when you filched my badge back from Crowe? You're a master at this stuff. I _need_ my phone, Maura." Jane shot Maura her best pleasing look. "Do this for me? _Please?_ I'm begging you here."

"Jane," Maura was clearly being cautious, "What was the 'something' you said you'd do? Wouldn't it just be easier for you to do whatever it is?"

Jane frowned. "No, it really wouldn't." At Maura's look of suspicious, Jane heaved a sigh of frustration. "Look, I didn't expect to lose, okay? I'd been scoring against him all day. I think he set me up!"

"I think it would be in bad form if I were to retrieve your phone for you. You shouldn't go back on your word, Jane. It's in poor taste." Maura turned back to her laptop, but Jane put a hand on top of it to keep the doctor from opening it. "Jane, please remove your hand."

"Maura, _please_?"

"Tell me what it was you promised to do, and I'll consider helping you." Maura shot Jane an annoyed look.

Jane closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Okay, so you know how the guys are always teasing me about how much time we spend together?"

"No, I was unaware of that."

"Oh… well… they do." Jane frowned for a moment.

"What do they say?" Maura cocked her head to the side.

"Mostly that we spend enough time together that we should be dating. I mean, they already know you practically tell me what to wear and help me walk my dog," Jane shrugged.

"I've never understood men's fascination with women's sexuality in regards to homosexual relationships. Studies show that attraction is hard to quantify. Human sexuality is so fluid and unpredictable that it's hard to say who one might find one's self attracted to. Yet, men seem to find it both incredibly fascinating and unique that two women would find each other sexually attractive." Maura shook her head. "Odd, really…"

"It's because they think they might get asked to join." The detective smirked.

"That doesn't make any sense. If two women are attracted to each other, then…"

"I know, Maura, I know. It's just a really common male fantasy to be invited to either join or watch two attractive women," Jane looked for a tactful way of saying what she was thinking, "You know, be _together_ in _that way_.I really don't get it either." She shrugged.

"Fascinating, but what does all of this have to do with us and retrieving your phone?"

Jane ran her hand across the back of her neck. "Well, like I said, they're always teasing me about us, or the lack thereof, I guess you could say. So, we were playing the game, and we kept betting and upping it, you know?" She gave the doctor and apologetic look. "When I pulled out the bet for him to do all my paperwork for the week, he said," Jane stood up and walked a few paces away from the doctor. "He said I'd have to ask you out on a 'real date' if I lost." Jane rolled her eyes. "Part of it was that I had to ask you in front of the guys." Jane let out a frustrated sigh. "I was set up. I'm _telling_ you they planned this, Maura."

"I see, and you'd rather me steal your phone back from Korsak than ask me out on a date?" Maura had an unreadable expression her face.

"Well, no, that's not it. The thing is… well, I mean, what if everyone… Maura, you know how I," Jane growled out another frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes, "How the hell do I get myself into these things?"

"Language, Jane."

Jane walked back over to the desk and knelt down so she was eye-to-eye with the blonde. "Maura, if we actually dated, it would change _everything_." She grabbed Maura's hands and held them as she continued her thought. "I value our friendship. I don't have many close friends outside of the family, and I don't want to risk losing what we have if something were to go wrong, you know?"

"I value our friendship, too." Maura absentmindedly ran her thumbs over the scars on Jane's hand, "But, I don't think we would risk as much as you think we would." She gave Jane a weak smile.

"Maybe not," Jane stood, pulling Maura up with her. "Come on."

* * *

"Rizzoli, you come back to try to get your phone?" Korak yelled across the room to her as soon as Jane walked in.

"Yeah, I am." She turned around and pulled Maura in behind her. "Frost, come here." Jane walked over to Korsak's desk. She waited for her partner to walk over and then turned to Maura. "Go out with me? I want to take you to that little Italian place I've been talking about for a couple of weeks now. I was thinking of saving it so we could go for something special. I think this qualifies."

Korsak and Frost's jaws dropped. Maura simply smiled.

"Of course, Jane. When and what time?"

"Tomorrow? I can pick you up around 6." She smiled warmly at the blonde.

Maura nodded. "Okay, I'll be ready. I need to get back to the lab. I'll see you tonight? Remember we had plans to go to your parents for dinner?"

"Yeah, Ma hasn't let me forget. You want to carpool?"

"I'm leaving early to run a few errands. I can pick you up. Would that be okay?" Maura was beaming.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you later." Jane watched Maura leave the squad room.

"The hell?" Korsak sat at his desk, slack jawed.

"Give me my phone back, Korsak." Jane held her hand out.

"Yeah, sure," he pulled her phone out of his inner coat pocket and dropped it in her hand. "You know, I didn't actually expect you do it."

"Yeah, Jane, we were just giving you a hard time." Frost looked like he'd just seen a body.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you made the bet. Now, I have work to do." Jane chuckled and went back to her desk as the two men looked on in stunned silence.


End file.
